Legend of Pyrrhia
by Sunset-Peril
Summary: Not long after Darkstalker is defeated, Pyrrhia's heroes settle down to enjoy their lives. But when Queen Ruby dies, Peril and Clay, a newly wed couple, must take the throne. What happens in the next few years however, will change Pyrrian history forever.
1. Chapter 1

Queen Ruby of the Skywings was dying, the Skywing queen who founded a hospital, raised a son, defeated the evil Ex-queen Scarlet, and allowed Peril into the Skywing tribe was on her last leg. Peril stood before the queen, unsure of why she was summoned. "Peril, as you know, only a female can claim any royal throne in Pyrrhia, but I have had only Prince Cliff and though I love him very much, he cannot rule over the Skywings. That is why I have summoned you, Peril, to claim the throne when I die and rule over the Skywings with your new husband, Rock,"

"Clay, your majesty" Peril corrected

"Right, right, Mudwing names are so confusing. Anyway, your family will rule over the Skywings once I have died."

"But, Ruby, why me?"

"Because, you have done a great deal for my family and being my mother's 'Notorious Death Monster' as some call you, I have known you a large amount of time. I trust that you will lead the Skywings well and that we will stay the superior tribe we always have." Peril nodded and left the room. She wanted to find Cliff to try and cheer him up.

"Hi, Cliff!" he looked at her somberly. "

Hey, Peril" she knew he was already heartbroken over his mother's impending death. Peril suddenly had an idea.

"We the dragons of the sky," she sang, trying to remind him of his happier days. He blinked and sang hesitantly,

"We can fly and fly and fly. We go up so super high." "

We the dragons of the sky." Cliff smiled for the first time in a while. "

And we know my mom is best," Peril giggled

"Better Queen than all the rest." Cliff gained his energy quickly

"She come save us from this mess." They both finished the song together. "

We the dragons, dragons, dragons of the sky!" Cliff giggled

"I'm glad you're a good guy now." Peril smiled

"Me too."

"I wish I could hug you.

" "Unless you want to burn alive, I don't suggest it."

"I think you should get back to Jade Mountain Academy, it's almost sunset." Peril looked at the sun in the sky, it WAS almost sunset.

"Oh, Three Moons! Clay's gonna kill me! Bye, Cliff!" "

Bye, Peril!"


	2. Chapter 2

Peril got back to Jade Mountain a while after dark. Clay was waiting at the North entrance for her

. "PERIL! I told you to be back BEFORE SUNSET! It is past TWILIGHT now! DID YOU RUN INTO DARKSTALKER OR SOMETHING?!" Yup, you're in boiling trouble now Peril. She thought frowning.

"Darkstalker's gone, Clay, he's Peacemaker now, remember?" Moonwatcher the Nightwing stepped out and said. Her friend Kinkajou was out there with her, experimenting with every happy color a Rainwing can do.

"Why are you two out here?"

"Turtle's being whiny." Moon said while Kinkajou rolled her eyes.

"What about my brother?" Tsunami asked, poking her head out before walking to them.

"Is EVERY Dragonet of Destiny gonna walk out here?!" A Mudwing dragonet mumbled as he landed on the platform. Clay and Tsunami frowned hard. Peril shot him a look of disapproval.

"Well, Muddle, no one would be out here if Peril had gotten back ON TIME!" Clay snapped. "

Uh oh, Pyrrhia's most powerful couple's going to argue. I'm going back to the cave, better annoyed than being part of an argument between those two." Moon told Kinkajou. "

Me too, this Rainwing isn't burning alive if she can help it." the young dragons ran off quickly.

"I'm going to help Sunny and Starflight make sure the library's in order." Tsunami excused herself.

"Is this going to happen again?! Can I trust you to go to the Sky Kingdom and return when you promise?! What about when we have dragonets?!"

"Im sorry, Clay, I didn't mean to. I was talking to Cliff and lost track of time!"

"Why were you talking to the Skywing Prince?"

"Because Ruby's dying!" Clay was stunned, what would happen to them? They didn't have an heir! He remembered the Icewings were in chaos when a plague took Queen Glacier and it took a while for things to get back in line even after Princess Snowflake took her mother's throne. Only once had a tribe had ever run out of heirs before, even though the Seawings had recently come close with that hatchery assassin and the death of the king.

"What will happen to them? Is this the end of your tribe, Peril?"

"No, Queen Ruby is passing the throne to me and you."

"WHAT?!" Clay screeched in shock.

"We are the future king and queen of the Skywings and our dragonets, royalty"

"How? Why?"

"Not everything has to be known, Clay." she told him, placing a sizzling talon on his face. Then, Prince Vermillion, Queen Ruby's sister, flew in with his head bowed.

"Queen Ruby just passed, you two are requested immediately." Peril and Clay nodded

"Let me at least tell someone we're leaving." Clay told Vermillion. "

Alright." Clay flew off quickly until he found Sunny teaching about Ancient Animus dragons and what tribes the animus lines were in.

"Sunny, me and Peril are going to the Sky Kingdom, Queen Ruby just died." She nodded. " I'll tell my class and will spread the word among the Skywings and the others, Tsunami included. Tell me who the new queen is when you get back." Clay nodded back

"We'll be gone for at least a day." As he flew towards the North Platform, he remembered something. 'Why didn't I tell Sunny Peril is the new queen?' He remembered her saying she'd tell Tsunami. Tsunami wont let me go if she knew Peril was getting crowned Queen of the Skywings. What she doesnt know wont kill her, or an innocent Skywing for that matter. When he got back to the two Skywings, he put his wing around Peril before they left for the Sky Kingdom.


End file.
